Desghidorah
Desghidorah (デスギドラ Desugidora?) is a Ghidorah like Titan that appears in Mothra: Queen of the Monsters as the main villain of the story. Name Desghidorah's name comes from desu (デス?), the Japanese transliteration of death, and Ghidorah (ギドラ Gidora?), the immediate name of King Ghidorah's species. It's unknown is Ghidorah and Desghidorah know each other but being almost alike in appearance and fate, it's pretty safe to say that they are almost alike but not the same. Each head also has names, Aegon (Middle head) being the leader, Visenya (Right Head) being the most feared of them all, and last but not least, Rhaenys (Left Head). Aegon name means "Warrior" or "One who leaves". Visenya name means "restless, creative nature" meaning that "takes you into many ventures, but does not allow you to see things through to a satisfactory completion." and Rhaenys name means "Reigns over clouds" Design Appearance Desghidorah may be similar to Ghidorah but more different. Desghidorah has red frills running down his tail starting from his back to his tail. His wings bear a striking resemblance to Destoroyah's. His heads also bear a resemblance Dagarha. He has three heads that look alike and act different. He's got four legs, three claws on all of them and his tail is sharp. His skin is a grey color with red from the wings and frills on his back and his blood is much like Ghidorah's blood, being all black and oil-like. Portrayal Desghidorah is portrayed by CGI Roar Desghidorah's roars were adapted from stock elephant trumpeting like in his Toho's appearance in Rebirth of Mothra. He also has series of growling, deep growling, hissing, and a faint sound of humming from his back, cause by his frills. Origins Desghidorah is an alien creature and relative of King Ghidorah that gains power from destroying and feeding off of the life energies of the planets in ravages. It arrived in the Solar System approximately 65 million years ago, and cleansed Mars of life before moving onto Earth, Which was the time where it encounter Mothra and they battle each other for years, making each other nemesis. It's unknown when Desghidorah was frozen during the time but hints point at it was during the Ice Age where it was the only Titan roaming Earth to destroy it. History Mothra: Queen of the Monsters Desghidorah was first seen frozen in ice and later freed by Dr. Alan Glassus. It later on notice Monarch and destroy them and was about to kill Sam and Millie until Mothra came and they battle it out. When Mothra pushed and pinned Desghidorah back in the ice, he got out in time and flew up to try and chase her. The next day, Desghidorah lost rack of Mothra until it notice that Dagahra was born, thanks to Dr. Alan Glassus. Dagahra then notice Desghidorah and they started to fight each other in the sky. Until Dagahra ride Desghidorah to land where they hit it hard. Desghidorah used his Lava Gout Energy Bolts to push Dagahra back in the water. He notice the Monarch's huge plane, the ARGO and was going to destroy it until Mothra came and pushed him in the water. Mothra try to keep Desghiodrah in the water without being drag in water. After Dagahra helped Mothra when he was underwater and keeping Desghidorah at bay. Mothra and The ARGO had enough time to leave before Desghidorah flew out of the water, missing a head, thanks to Dagahra. He flew to the village where Dagahra was released and regrew the missing head! Then he roared in the air for revenge. Then Mothra found Megaguirus and told her what was going on until the ORCA was stole and called the four titans towards Dr. Alan Glassus. However, Desghidorah was their first due to his wings and waited for Mothra. Dr. Alan Glassus then used the ORCA to make Dagahra and Megaguirus battle each other while Desghidorah and Mothra battle each other. After Mothra got one of his head stuck on a bridge, he ripped it off and fell in the water where Mothra may Dagahra and Megaguirus stop fighting each other. After Desghidorah jump out of the water again, he was going to regrow his missing head again until Mothra stab Desghidorah with her stinger. Then Desghidorah pushed Mothra and was about to use Lava Gout Energy Bolts however, Megaguirus got in the way and took the full force of the blast where he was hurt badly. Dagahra grab and bit onto one of the two heads and ripped it off, leaving the middle head for Mothra. Mothra then used her stinger again but to cut his thoat and Megaguirus stab into the head and ripped it clean off. Killing him off. It was later reveal that one of the heads of Desghidorah was displayed in Japan as "Death Ghidorah" Abilities Lava Gout Energy Bolts Desghidorah spits Lava Gout Energy Bolts from the mouths of all three of his heads. Being powerful enough to almost kill and explode a Titan. Hell's Flame The middle head of Desghidorah can breath fire know as Hell's Flame. Flight Desghidorah has two huge and powerful wings he can use to fly with. Desghidorah flies at the speed of Mach 23 or maybe more. Red Electric Surge When all three heads of Desghidorah bit onto Mothra, red lighting can be seen and can drain his enemies and gain strength. Hurricane Winds Desghidorah can release Hurricane Winds from his powerful wings. Regeneration Desghidorah can regrow any missing heads or scars he has on his body or that are cause by Mothra. Oxygen Independency As an extraterrestrial Titan, Desghidorah did not require oxygen to survive which would explain why his heart was active and he was still alive when frozen. Intelligence Each head of Desghidorah shows to be smart or smarter than each other. Durability Due to the grey scales on his body, Desghidorah can withstand any attacks that happen. Revenge Nature Desghidorah is known to hold gruges against Mothra for many years after he was frozen. Humming Desghidorah's back would hum before, in, and after fights as like a intimidation when he does that. Speed and Agility Each head of Desghidorah is quick and fast due the Intelligence he's got. When flying, his top speed could reach up to 550 knots. Strength and Combat Desghidorah attacks in many different ways! He would use his heads or Lava Gout Energy Bolts on his enemies when he's fighting Titans or Humans. Desghidorah sometimes uses his wings like how Ghidorah does to protect himself from far range attacks from Titans or Monarch. Desghidorah would use his jaws, claws, and sharp tail to attack Mothra and other titans. Weaknesses Water When Mothra pushed Desghidorah in the water, he freaked out and try to get out. However, Dagahra was underwater and therefore, helped Mothra by dragging Desghidorah in more to keep him in bay. Mothra's Stinger Mothra's stinger is able to pierce Desghidorah's armor twice when she stab him and slice his thoat. Category:Titans Category:Destroyer